cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry
Jerry is an unaffiliated character within ALICE. Background Jerry is a common, animal-like unit in ALICE. He is sometimes kept as a pet and is viewed as very cute by other units. After completing the New Year's Race, he gained immense power both in gameplay and in-game and transformed into Black Jerry. Quest Appearances * New Year's Eve Ritual * Halloween Night Panic! * Echoing Warcry Rashomon * Tower of the Queen: Avaricia (Old) Floor 9 * Tower of the Queen: Chandille (Old) Floor 3 * Occupying Babylonia Tower * New Year's Eastern Divination * New Year Celebration! * Tower of the Queen: Elfram (Reworked) Floor 1 * Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Prologue- * Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 1- * Miracle Zombie Way * Unstoppable Wings of Doom (Story only) * My Dear Brother * Abusive Demon King * Taotie Invades! * Dark Supernova * Never Summer Trails * The Horror Night * The Story of Kong-jui and Patjui * The Untold Story Begins (Story only) * Frosty Diva * Starry Sky Diva Skills, C-Skill and Abilities 2* Rodent Fireworks Low Red damage to all enemies/ Mini Flame Low Red damage to one enemy. 1* Rodent Fireworks Low Red damage to all enemies/ Mini Flame Low Red damage to one enemy. Skill and C-Skill Lines Interactions Gallery Jerry Grimm 4 star.png|A puppet Jerry created by Grimm, from his 4 star art Jerry Grimm 5 star.png|Two Jerry puppets created by Grimm, in his 5 star art Jerry Grimm 6 star.png|Two Jerry puppets created by Grimm, in his 6 star art Jerry Grimm UA.png|More Jerry puppets created by Grimm, in his UA art Jerry White Day Grimm.png|The two Jerry puppets as they appear in White Day Grimm's art Jerry Kid Grimm 1.png|A puppet Jerry that accompanies Kid Grimm Jerry Kid Grimm 2.png|A Jerry container that Kid Grimm has in his art Jerry Lupica.png|A Jerry drawn by Lupica that came to life Jerry Matsuri Lupica.png|A Jerry drawn by Lupica that came to life, from her Matsuri version Jerry Xena.png|A Jerry that appears in Xena's art Jerry Ymir.png|A Jerry that appears in Ymir's art Jerry Leviathan.png|A Jerry toy that appears in Leviathan's art Jerry Halloween Rapunzel.png|A Halloween Jerry that appears in Halloween Rapunzel's art Jerry Harvest.png|A Halloween Jerry that appears in Harvest's art Jerry Halloween Loki.png|A Halloween Jerry that appers in Halloween Loki's art Jerry Velvet.png|A Jerry plush from Velvet's art Jerry Christmas Belial 1.png|A Jerry from Christmas Belial's art Jerry Christmas Belial 2.png|Another Jerry from Christmas Belial's art Jerry Pati 1.png|A butler Jerry that appears in Pati's art Jerry Pati 2.png|Another butler Jerry that appears in Pati's art Jerry Miracle Happy 1.png|A Jerry that appeared in Miracle Happy's art Jerry Miracle Happy 2.png|Another Jerry that appeared in Miracle Happy's art Jerry School Festival Shoki.png|A ghost Jerry that appears in School Festival Shoki's art Jerry School Festival Shoki Alt.png|A ghost Jerry that appears in the alt version of School Festival Shoki's art Jerry Chibidemia.png|A Wintry Jerry that appeared in the Chibidemia unit Jerry Christmas Date Lupin.png|A Jerry that appears in Christmas Date Arsène Lupin's art Jerry New Years Galois.png|A Jerry that appears in New Years Galois' art Jerry New Years Maclaurin.png|A card with Jerry that appears in New Years Maclaurin's art Jerry New Years Fondue.png|A Jerry toy that appears in New Years Fondue's art Jerry Ibaraki-doji.png|A Jerry that appears in Ibaraki-doji's art Jerry Hatter Belial.png|A Jerry that appears in Hatter Belial's art Summer Jerry.png|"Midsummer Jerry", who also appears in Summer Trio's art Jerry Kid Fibonacci.png|A Jerry roller coaster that appears in Kid Fibonacci's art Jerry Resort Tezcatlipoca.png|A Jerry that appears in Resort Tezcatlipoca's art Tuxedo Jerry.png|Jerry as he appears in Harmonic Reverb of Happiness Jerry Summer Hathor.png|A Jerry that appears in Summer Hathor's art Horde of Zombies 4 star.png|The unit Horde of Zombies features a zombie Jerry Z-O-M-B 6 star.png|The unit Z-O-M-B also features a zombie Jerry Jerry Training Wufu Qiansui.png|A Jerry that appears in Training Wufu Qiansui's art Mummy Jerry.png|"Sweets Hunting Mummy Jerry", who also appears in Halloween Scorpio's art Jerry Future Hatsune Miku 1.png|A Jerry from Future Hatsune Miku's art Jerry Future Hatsune Miku 2.png|Another Jerry from Future Hatsune Miku's art Jerry Cauchy Cosplay Nekomiya Hinata.png|A Jerry with a Cauchy Cosplay from Cauchy Cosplay Nekomiya Hinata's art Trivia Jerry is likely a reference to the well-known mouse from the cartoon Tom and Jerry.